


BFFs

by PrettySami



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, EXTREMELY Dubcon, M/M, Masturbation, Roughness, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/pseuds/PrettySami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sees Jared banging his flavour of the evening and gets caught. Flirty confrontation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BFFs

Peter poked his dark-haired head out his bedroom door and checked to see if anyone else was awake. 

Nope. The hall was silent as the grave. Except for the sound of Jared's 'love-making.' He'd met some girl outside the courtroom after the partners' post-win fist bump, and later brought her home. Peter, feeling unusually tired, had gone to bed early but the sound of his best friend panting and sighing had pulled him from his dream of...well whatever it was, it was gone now and replaced with the boner Peter had gotten while trying to fall back asleep.

Dismissing it as morning wood (even though it was only a little after 2am) he pulled on a t-shirt to help hide  
the tent in his boxers as he went to knock on his friend's door and tell him to shut the fuck up. Peter padded barefoot, hopping a little at the coldness of the wooden floor, and tugging on his shirt hem. When he got  
close to Jared's door he realized he could hear a lot more than he should have probably been able to. This  
was because the door in question was slightly ajar and Peter had a truly spectacular view of his besty's  
backside tightening and relaxing as he plowed doggy-style into his 'flavor of the evening' as Pindar had  
labeled her. The girl was suspiciously quiet but if the state of the sheets were anything to go by she was enjoying herself thoroughly. 

Peter's mouth was suddenly very dry as he stood frozen, stock-still in the hallway. He felt his eyes widen and knew he should probably walk away (or at least pull the damn door shut) but he stayed. “Mmmm...yeah,”  
Jared moaned, none too quietly, as he rocked his hips forward again and again. It was then that the taller lawyer realized his hand was pulling his shirt over his now-fully hardened cock. He tore his eyes away from the scene before him and rubbed it with his thumb experimentally. Peter sighed when he felt himself responding. There was something unnerving about stroking yourself while watching your best friend bang some tramp but Peter would have plenty of time to think about that after he came. 

He fondled himself almost shyly as he watched Jared pumping in and out; the muscles of his back contracting a little at each thrust. How Peter wanted to run his fingers over the sweat-slick expanse and lick the nape of his neck. A wordless mumble escaped his lips and he rested his shoulder against the door frame. He heard Jared's breath catch as he pushed himself in to the hilt. Felt his own breath catch when he saw the shorter man's fingertips grip the woman's hips. There was a wet spot forming on his boxers and his hard-on was straining for skin-to-skin contact when he looked from Jared's rear to- Jared's flushed face. He was leering over his shoulder half-lidded and riding out his orgasm while staring Peter directly in the eye.

For a moment Peter wasn't sure what to do. He ran his dry tongue over his equally dry lips and saw Jared's eyes squeeze shut as the last waves of the orgasm washed through him. Peter whined audibly, wishing he'd caused it. He quickly remembered himself, snatching his hand from his shorts he turned to scurry back to his room. He hesitated a moment wondering what the blonde lawyer would do or say after this. Had Peter single-handedly (no pun intended) ruined their friendship? This wasn't even his fault! If Jared had closed his stupid door-! Peter aimed a glare at the door as if it had done him some personal wrong. He retreated to his room, however, when he heard footsteps and Jared's private shower turning on.

Once safely inside his room, the brunette promptly closed his door, and leaned against it. Even though their rooms were less than a few feet away he was panting like he'd just run a marathon. What the hell was he thinking? He lusts after his closest friend for years trying to ignore it and pretends everything's ok just to blow it now? Peter let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. He stood and went to perch on the edge of his bed rehearsing what he'd say to Jared when he, inevitably, came knocking at his door.

The sound of the shower being shut off was followed by muffled voices. After that high-heeled shoes walking past his door, down the hall, and eventually the house's entrance. The girl had left.

Peter felt his pulse quicken. It was coming; any moment now...should he pretend to be asleep or-? 

He didn't have time to decide what 'or' was, because at that moment Jared entered his room silently and closed the door behind him. He leaned on it as Peter had only moments ago, clad in only his boxers. The taller of the pair leapt to his feet, nervously curling and uncurling his fists (wishing he had pockets to jam them in). He opened his mouth and closed it again, not sure if he should apologize or play it off. The room was dark and even though his eyes had adjusted Peter couldn't quite make out Jared's facial expression.

“Enjoy the show?” Jared asked with a half laugh.

“Ah, I...sorry about that man I-” Peter began.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Jared enunciated and Peter could almost hear his grin.

He hesitated, taken aback. He'd expected a weird somewhat awkward conversation about what he'd seen coupled with a small argument about keeping doors shut while banging random hos they brought home. “I...well yeah...”

Jared chuckled again walking slowly to the bed where he stopped in front of his friend, arms crossed. “How long?”

“As long as I can remember...” Peter, being a lawyer, knew when the truth was best. “But I didn't want to tell you like this.” He tries out Jared's half-laugh. It doesn't work right when he does it.

“Why didn't you say anything?” the blonde is totally in Pete's personal space now, glancing up at him and (Peter could see now) smiling his cute teasing smile.

“I thought...” Peter inhaled, which turned out to be a mistake as Jared was so close. He could smell the shampoo in his still damp hair, could smell the soap on his freshly scrubbed skin, and it made him want to...to do something. “I thought you wouldn't like it. Wouldn't like me. Not like that.” He drew nearer involuntarily, tilting his head to breathe in more of his beautiful scent.

Jared seemed to want to take a step back but refrained, opting to try and say something instead. “I already like you like that. I...didn't want to...uhm...” he hadn't broken eye contact with the brunette even when he leaned closer seeming to want to extinguish the remaining millimeters between them. Peter then raised a hand to brush his friend's hair to the side and leaves it resting on his cheek. He brings his other hand to Jared's waist. The sudden contact making him gasp and drop his own hands, tentatively, to Peter's waist. “Fuck..fuck anything up. Y'know...” 

Pete grunted in acknowledgment and brought his lips down to brush against Jared's. “W...wait...” Jared murmured against his mouth, eyelids fluttering, fingers tightening on the waistband of Peter's boxers. But Pete was already too far gone. He pressed his mouth to the shorter man's and almost moaned aloud. Jared made a surprised sound but kissed back gently, not really sure what he should be doing, all previous confidence gone. Peter was mumbling something between kisses to the shorter man's mouth, nose, and now-closed eyes. “What? What are you..?” Jared panted.

“I dunno,” Peter breathed into his neck, bending awkwardly to reach it. “It's just, it's like everything I've been waiting to do. I've wanted to touch you-” he stroked Jared's sides making him inhale sharply. “-kiss you-” he did so with gusto, licking Jared's bottom lip before nipping it, making him squeak. “-for a long time. Wanted you for a long time.”

Well. Jared wasn't expecting that but was pleased all the same. Things were going a bit too fast though. “Mmph...ok well let's...ah! Let's just wait a second-”

“No.” came Peter's quick, albeit unexpected, reply. Jared froze. “You're such a fucking tease, y'know? You always play with me when we're in court, at the office, in the hot tub. No more. No waiting”

Jared wasn't sure if he should be scared or turned on (as luck would have it, he was both). He couldn't really deny any of what Peter had just said. He flirted with his besty on a near-hourly basis. “Bet you even left the door open on purpose...” this was untrue but presently the ability to speak was lost to him. 

Peter pressed their bodies together, pushing himself into the other man's hip making him gasp and whine a little. Every sound he made seemed to drive Peter a little more crazy. He leaned down more, trailing kisses down Jared's flushed neck and chest. Stopping to lick at his nipples experimentally. No one had ever done that before and Jared felt himself unraveling at the new and unfamiliar feeling of moist heat dragging over one of his most sensitive parts. Peter chuckled lightly, to Jared's shame, and lapped and sucked eagerly making his friend writhe and gasp. In a moment or two Jared wouldn't be able to stand any longer and he cast a wary glance at the bed, not sure how to feel...

Peter lowered himself to a kneeling position after he'd had his fill of teasing Jared's nipples. Shaking hands gripped Pete's shoulders as he dragged his tongue down his partner's flat stomach. He rubbed his nose in the innocent fluff of his happy trail. Jared suddenly regained the power of speech. “Wait, wait...I...” And was immediately ignored. “Wait! Peter...” Something in his voice made Peter hesitate and look up into his friend's eyes. A few moments slid by while he waited as he was asked to. And while he waited he slowly drew the waistband of his boxers between his lips. His warm breath so close to Jared's stiff flesh it made him shiver which Pete took as a signal to 'go ahead'.

Peter stood and guided the blonde to the bed. Jared's muttered protests turned into a yelp as the mattress tapped the backs of his- already weakened- knees, causing him to fall gracelessly into a sitting position. “Hang on, what are you-?” He breathed as Peter knelt before him again and brought their lips together. He gripped Jared's ass as he pressed his tongue into his hesitant mouth. Jared couldn't stifle his groan as he felt those strong hands squeeze him. His eyes rolled a bit and he wound his fingers through Peter's brown hair, his kisses turning sloppy. 

Peter pulls away slowly and looks his partner in the eye, sliding a hand around to rub him through his suddenly too tight boxers. Jared moaned loudly and Pete considered shushing him but surely Carmen and Pindar had been in bed for hours by now...? And in any case, the sight of Jared losing it as Peter stroked him gently, tugging on his base and twisting his ringed index finger and thumb around his glans was enough to push everyone and everything from his mind. “Mmm...that feels-” he broke off into shudders when the brunette lowered his head to mouth Jared through his boxers. He tried to hold back the involuntary bucking of his hips as his friend devoured him leaving his boxers warm and damp. “Pe-peter please...” he ground out as he squirmed under the other man's touch, not sure of whether or not he wanted to pull away. Either way, Peter ignored him and tugged at the blonde's boxers, allowing his swollen cock to bounce free. Jared's gasp was coupled with him fisting his fingers in Pete's hair as he was swallowed agonizingly slowly. 

“Ah!” Jared groaned with a jerk forward. He looked down apologetically through half-lidded eyes. Pete didn't seem to mind and hummed appreciatively causing the blonde to rest back on an elbow. Keeping one hand in the taller man's hair Jared felt himself giving in to the blow job, feverish and hurried though it was. He allowed his head to tilt back and after a while he lifted his hips up to meet Peter midway. His friend's expert tongue twisted and laved Jared's cock. “There's no way...” he breathed to the ceiling. “You...you've done this before? You're just so good...” 

Peter pulled his mouth away with a truly obscene slurping sound and said, “I already know how to make you come.” The statement alone sent Jared into fresh moans. Peters lips wrapped around Jared once more, sucking and teasing. Jared can't help the rolling of his hips as he pushes into his besty's mouth nearing his climax.

“Pe-peter wait! Stop! I'm gonna-I can't-” but Peter only pulled him in deeper and moaned as he swallowed the warm liquid sliding down his throat. Jared's eyes squeezed shut at the sensation, fisting his hands in his friends' hair, feeling him drag his tongue over the still hard flesh of his cock.

Suddenly Jared's legs were being lifted onto the bed. Surely they were finished and were going to sleep now? After all he'd come twice already. But before he realized what was happening, Peter was straddling his chest. His flushing tip level with Jared's panting mouth. “What are you-?” Peter silenced him by prodding his pouty lips open. In Peter's defense, it really was a stupid question. Jared knew good and well what he was doing. Which is why he was allowing his partner to gloss his slightly parted lips with precome. He moaned lightly at the idea of it which Peter interpreted as the sign to proceed and pushed his thick head into Jared's mouth. Jared moaned loudly and stared up at his looming friend. 

“Mmm...yeah. Get me all slick so I can finally fuck that cute ass,” Peter breathed. Jared could tell Pete was holding back as best he could but that didn't stop drop after salty drop of clear fluid from squeezing into his salivating mouth. He mouthed Peter enthusiastically feeling his friend's body twisting above him. “Ooooh Jare,” Peter moaned amid a jumble of other words. Jared had never given a blowjob before but had received more than enough to know how it worked. And he knew what he liked and tried to apply it here making Peter moan unabashedly.

Peter tugged back, scooting between Jare's legs, leaving him gasping in slight disappointment. Peter replaced his cock with his fingers and Jared felt the anticipation rising. Peter was going to prep him for 'entry'. He felt his heart beating ever faster as he ran his tongue over Peter's first two digits thinking of staling a little while longer somehow. After all Pete looked so horny he might come any moment. 

He made a wild grab for the other man's cock thinking to bring him to completion that way and avoid having his 'rear-virginity' stolen. Peter groaned and moved his hand away to allow Jared more access. The shorter man twisted and tugged propping himself up on his other elbow and getting into the hand job a bit more than he intended to, tilting his chin up and licking the recently placed fluid from his lips. “K-kiss me...” he sighed, surprising himself. Peter surged forward to comply, Jared's hand still tight around him. He consumed Jared like a horny teenager; all lolling tongue and hot breath. Not to be deterred, Peter teased Jared's entrance with a saliva-soaked finger. Jared jerked in surprise, eyes springing open but unable to break the kiss. Peter pushed his finger in without too much hesitation feeling the muscle tense as he moved around experimentally. Jared froze, his hand stilling on Peter's weeping cock, squeezing his eyes shut at the strangeness of it, not sure if he should moan or whine (he was sure either of these would be taken as a nod of continuance to his besty) so he settled for panting heavily into Pete's mouth.

Peter himself moaned at the close fit on his finger; thinking how good it would feel around his cock (and how much it might hurt to poor Jared). He faltered at the thought but went on as the moment passed almost as quickly as it came. All too soon he was working a second digit into Jared who let loose a startled groan.

“Wait-wait-!” He gasped, eyes tearing from the strangeness of it all. “Pete, wait it hurts-”

Peter froze then planted little kisses all over Jared's face. “I'm sorry,” he breathed but didn't halt his fingers, just lightened them a bit. “So sorry. But I have to get you ready or it'll hurt even more...”

Jared clenched around Peter's fingers making the latter exhale in apparent ecstasy and add a third finger. 

“Ow! Ow ow...!” The blonde's tears finally spilled over. “Peter wait, you gotta sto-!” But at that moment amid the pain and the confusion, one of the intruding fingers stroked what must be his prostate. His protests were drowned in a combination of sobs and moans.

“Heh, there it is...” Peter pulled himself free from Jared's now-limp fingers, stretching him this way and that. Jared spared a watery glance downward, trying to see his best friend positioning himself around his already re-hardened cock. His tears were flowing freely now and he can feel his cheeks burning with the shame of it. Not to mention-hello!?-he was on the bottom, didn't this make him the girl? 

Peter looks up from re-coating his thick solid cock with his own spit to see his besty crying and can't help a tiny smile. “Jare,” he reaches up with his clean(est) hand and wipes away the tears. “You're so freaking cute. You're just so perfect and wonderful...are you ready?” In all honesty he knew better than to wait for anything more than Jared squeezing his eyes shut in response and lifted his left leg to press his slippery tip inside gently and as slowly as he could manage. He breathed out as he basically stuffed himself into Jared. “Mmm...tight,” he ground out. “You ok?”

Jared felt like he was going to pieces. The sheer fullness of it. He couldn't help but squeeze and clench as Pete eased himself in a bit more, shuddering as he did. And all at once Jared was able to ignore the pain as Peter nudged that sweet spot all over again. Jared gasped aloud and Peter grinned down at him. “You're so fucking perfect like this. Let me fuck you, Jare, please?” Peter was in to the hilt by now and begging for the green-light.

Jared reached up around Peter's shoulders and dug his blunt fingernails in experimentally, pulling him close. “Peter,” he barely whispered. “Fuck me.” Peter was more than happy to oblige, and willfully pushed into Jared repeatedly. 

Jared just couldn't get over the feeling of that sweet bundle of nerves being shoved into. How could he have possibly been missing out on this for so long? He heard noisy moans escaping his own gaping mouth and twisted a little desperately trying to muffle them in Peter's shoulder. After a particularly wild snap of Pete's hips the blonde bit down (none too gently) on the lightly tanned flesh.

Peter growled with pleasure, repeating the motion. He thrust back and forth in a restrained yet energetic sort of way, lifting himself slightly to stare into the blonde's eyes. “So fucking beautiful coming apart like this while I'm fucking you...so gorgeous, Jare...”

Jared was temporarily unable to respond as he stared dazedly through his lashes at his best friend. Peter was down again, face buried between Jared's shoulder and leg, thrusting deeper and deeper. “Talk to me, Jare,” he whispered more to the pillow than his besty. “Tell me how it feels. Tell me how I feel inside you...”

“Big!” Jared nearly shouted, gripping Peter close. “S-so much...thick. You keep hitting-It feels so...!” All of his unfinished sentences fell on Peter's eager ears. He felt the familiar tightening in his balls.

“Mmmn..Jared, babe, you're gonna make me come,” he panted. “You're gonna make me come in your tight ass.” His lowered a hand to grip the aforementioned ass, eyes screwed shut, teeth clenched, sweat-soaked.

“Come on, Pete...” Jared breathed. “Come inside me, fill me up!” 

Once again Peter obliged and cried out as he came harder than he was sure he ever had in his life. He then leaned down to kiss Jared's sweating tear-streaked face. He lowered himself to slump somewhat comfortably on Jared's chest, pulling out of him as he did so. He spared half a thought for his ruined bedsheets. “You ok?' he asked as soon as he was able. He felt Jared's nod and rested his cheek on his chest. “Good, 'cause we need to do that again. That orgasm was the best thing in the history of things.”

Jared smiled weakly and raised a shaky hand to stroke Peter's hair. “I never thought we'd do something like this...”

“But you do want to do it again right?” Peter asked Jared's chest.

“Well...yeah.” Jared felt Peter relax. “But we have to go slower next time. I thought you were gonna rip me apart! And it has to be when I can still come. I couldn't this time because of Sheila, and your magic mouth.”

“Whatever you say. But no more Sheila right? No more girls right? Just...me?” he finished somewhat lamely, as if he couldn't be enough and he's have to sweeten the pot. Maybe toss in his Xbox?

“No.” Jared said reassuringly, though his fingers still shook. He hadn't lost the edge on the panic he'd caught earlier. He'd asked Peter to stop or wait how many times? “No more girls. Just you.”

Peter cuddled into him lovingly and Jared allowed himself one semi-relaxed sigh. It wouldn't be like this every time. He was just...excited.


End file.
